$ -\dfrac{5}{4} + \dfrac{75}{40} + 100\% = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{5}{4} = -1.25$ $ \dfrac{75}{40} = 1.875$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ -1.25 + 1.875 + 1 = {?} $ $ -1.25 + 1.875 + 1 = 1.625 $